Tame
Lyrics Jim Jones, Yeah Prima J, Ay Ay Lets go uh uh uh uh uh uh Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah uh uh uh uh uh uh Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah I told him I like ya wit ya clothes on But they gotta go So you better have em off when I come back And I said yes I gotta boyfriend but he's out of town Baby he ain't coming home So you can relax Don't need Hennessy Tequila Or a couple Margueritas Cause I'm tipsy natural Damn it's so unfair You were fixiated on my Navel When I got up on the table Pulling secrets out my purse Always so prepared He said... You're not an emotional kind of girl You know what you want And I'ma give it to you A very unapproachable kind of girl I got what you need And I'ma give it to you This weak I've never seen her before She's like an animal She walked in and throw her clothes on the floor I think she's highly flammable S-S-S-She's so hard to Tame T-T-T-Tame S-S-S-She's so hard to Tame T-T-T-Tame S-S-S-She's so hard to Tame T-T-T-Tame S-S-S-She's so hard to Tame T-T-T-Tame She's like, She's like an animal I said I'm ready for some round three Yeah wrap my legs around him And this time I want you to pull my hair Booty bouncing up and down And I took it to the ground He was lovin it but then we almost broke that chair As the walls started rocking The whole club behind us watching Getting crazy almost made them wanna close their eyes It was time I made it clear So I whispered in his ear I said brace yourself I'm about to blow your mind You're not an emotional kind of girl You know what you want And I'ma give it to you A very unapproachable kind of girl I got what you need And I'ma give it to you This weak I've never seen her before She's like an animal She walked in and throw her clothes on the floor I think she's highly flammable S-S-S-She's so hard to Tame T-T-T-Tame S-S-S-She's so hard to Tame T-T-T-Tame S-S-S-She's so hard to Tame T-T-T-Tame S-S-S-She's so hard to Tame She's like, She's like an animal I'ma bad girl that can handle that I put it down so crazy Maniac Your toes curl up and your eyes roll back Ain't nobody ever put it on ya like that I bangs real hard like Jone's tracks Don't catch feelings, don't call back They wanna come and claim the cat but ain't nobody taming that So you can put away ya leash I'm beast get it get it Hey these suckers love sick Cause I'm so sick wit it And if you ain't know then you know now This is how it's going down Can't nobody hold me down She's like, She's like an animal This weak I've never seen her before She's like an animal She walked in and throw her clothes on the floor I think she's highly flammable S-S-S-She's so hard to Tame T-T-T-Tame S-S-S-She's so hard to Tame T-T-T-Tame S-S-S-She's so hard to Tame T-T-T-Tame S-S-S-She's so hard to Tame She's like, She's like an animal Rating Do You Like This Song? Yes. LOVE IT!!! No. I think it's not that good. It's okay. Category:Lyrics Category:Prima J Songs Category:2008 Category:Songs